Cooking Contest
by Marsetta
Summary: Bruce admitted to never tasting Ron and Xander's cooking. All goes to hell. Warnings: Slash, FemSlash, MPreg, and HET! AHHHH!


Xander grinned at Harry, but his eyes were cold. "I am a better cook then you are." Xander ground out. Harry crossed his arms. Andrew walked into the room then, Ron right behind him. They both paused when Harry turned to them.

"Who cooks better? Me or Him." Harry turned and glared at Xander before turning to Ron and Andrew. Ron let out a loud laugh. All three turned and glared at him.

"Wait, you're serious? Everyone knows that out of the four of us I am best." He gave them a cocky smirk. Andrew raised an incredulous eyebrow and Xander and Harry sputtered. The four started yelling out that they were better damn it!

Bruce decided that know was just the right time to go to his office, which was on the other side of the room, with which the four were fighting. He tried to go around them unnoticed, but it seemed like the four could smell his fear.

"Bruce." They all said at once. "Who here is the best cook?" Harry asked. They all started to fight again, without letting him answer. He tried to edge around them, but they had him surrounded, his door blocked.

The door opened again, Bruce tried to warn Chloe, who had been the one to walk in, but she had her head bowed to read her phone. "Chloe!" Xander whined out. "I'm the best cook right?" He questioned, only to get a smack on the shoulder by Andrew. They started fighting again.

Chloe saw Bruce, her eyes wide. "What's going on?" She mouthed. Bruce shrugged and tried to make a move, this was a mistake, because his foot hit a can, that must have been placed before his foot while he was looking at Chloe, because it wasn't there before she walked in.

It was like he was dead meat and they were vultures. All four heads turn in sync. Chloe's eyes were wider and her eyebrows were practically gone.

"Well?" The four crossed their arms and glared at him.

"Uh." It is a very rare thing to get Bruce like this, speechless. But this group of four small men chilled Bruce to the bones. He looked to Chloe for help, she shrugged and backed out of the room, Traitor. ""I haven't tasted Xander's or Ron's cooking yet so I can't truthfully tell-" He was cut of by the four, "What?!"

"I could swear that you have tasted our food." Xander said. He turned to Harry, then Ron, then Andrew. Then the three grinned. "Cooking contest?" Ron asked. "Cooking contest." The others agreed. Bruce feels like he just signed his death warrant. But then, death by food isn't a bad way to go.

Chloe laughed joyfully while she talked with Clark. The two were sitting in the living room, waiting for Willow, who had some information for them. Bruce opened the door slowly and trudged into the room. Clark felt the over whelming negative energy and turned to his friend. "What happened to you?" Bruce looked up at him, a black cloud was almost visible over his head.

"I told Xander, Ron, Andrew, and Harry that I have never tasted Xander or Ron's food." Clark flinched. He was sure that something bad was going to happen.

"What did they say?" Bruce chuckled, then burst into uncontrollable laughter. Clark looked over at Chloe in concern, only to find her seat vacant, Traitor. "A cooking contest." Bruce said after a minute or two of laughter. Clark was wide eyed. "All four?" That would suck, and be great at the same time.

"Yes. All four. They want to know who is the best cook." Bruce rubbed his face. It was going to be a looooong day tomorrow. Everyone gathered in the dining room. Xander, Ron, Andrew, and Harry were in the kitchen. "Who was it that told the boys they hadn't tried their cooking?" Fred asked looking around the room. Chloe grinned and Clark looked away. Bruce sat with his arms crossed, refusing to admit to it.

"Sit!" Andrew yelled with a glare before going back into the kitchen. You could hear the four in the kitchen, yelling about stealing ingredients and sabotage. The occupants of the room looked at each other before sitting at the table. The kids had gone out earlier that day to go to Disney World with some of their friends. Bruce had muttered about how Dick and his siblings were traitors, they bailed on them.

Xander and Andrew came out first, they each held two large plates of food. Ron and Harry came out next, carrying the same. They did this for a bit, going back and forth a few more times before the table was practically over flowing with food.

"Food on Green plates are mine." Harry told them. "Blue plates are mine." Andrew said triumphantly, giving Ron a smirk. "Yellow Plates are mine." Ron refused to look at Andrew, they must have fought over thew blue plates. "Red plates are mine." Xander grinned before taking a seat.

"These plates are pink." George said with a snicker. Xander glared at him. "The RED Plates Are Mine." He ground out. The plates were indeed a dark pink, but for Xander's sake, we'll call them red. Everyone dug in. Everything was delicious. Bruce still thought Andrew's cooking was better, not by much, then Harry's, But oh Gah, Ron's and Xander's cooking. Both were better than Andrew's, but to choose between the four, it would break everyone apart, or so Bruce thought.

Andrew raised his hand, stopping everyone. "Raise of hands. Ron?" 10 hands. "Me?" 5 hands. "Xander?" 6 hands. "Harry?" 3 hands.

"I won again!" Ron proclaimed. "I finally beat Andrew! Yeah!" Xander laughed in triumph. Harry just smiled. "Are you okay Harry?" Harry kept smiling before his head hit the table. He lifted his arm. "I still won the first contest!" He said, his voice muffled by the table. Andrew looked down in defeat.

"Does this always happen?" Bruce whispered to George. "That's right, you were at a business meeting the last time. Yeah. Ron will be super happy for about a week, Harry will jump back to life in a day or so, Andrew will sulk for a week at the least, and Xander will most likely be super happy for a few days, he's been trying to get more likes then Andrew for the last few years." George grinned when he was done, watching Ron bounce in excitement. "Oh." Was all Bruce could say as Xander babbled Willow's ear off about how true 'practice makes awesome' is.


End file.
